Rocksmith: 2016 Edition
Rocksmith: 2016 Edition is the third instalment to Ubisoft's game Rocksmith. It will be released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC, and MAC in September 1st, 2016 Gameplay It uses the same gameplay as the two first games, but now uses three players to learn the guitar and play songs featured in the setlist. It also contains a new feature where you can make your own setlist by adding songs from the main or DLC setlists. Setlist Players can also play their disk songs from the two games along with the DLC. 1950s - "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley 1960s - "All Day and All Of The Night" by The Kinks - "Daydream Believer" The Monkees - "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones 1970s - "All The Young Dudes" by Mott The Hoople - "Blinded By The Light" by Manfred Mann's Earth Band - "Caroline" by Status Quo - "Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent - "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways - "Cool for Cats by Squeeze - "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John - "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra - "The Guitar Man" by Bread - "Hair Of The Dog" by Nazareth - "I Just Want To Celebrate" by Rare Earth - "Kings And Queens" by Aerosmith - "Layla" by Derek and the Dominos - "Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" by Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads - "Rock'n Me" by Steve Miller Band - "Slow Ride" by Foghat - "Travelin' Band" by Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Venus" by Shocking Blue _ "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath 1980s - "18 and Life" by Skid Row - "Armed and Ready" by Michael Schenker Group - "Blind In Texas" by W.A.S.P. - "Crash" by The Primitives - "Freewill" by Rush - "Heart and Soul" by Huey Lewis & The News - "Heat Of The Moment" by Asia - "Hold On Loosely" by .38 Special - "King of Rock" by Run-DMC - "Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford - "Lay It Down" by Ratt - "Lonley Is The Night" by Billy Squier - "Mexican Radio" by Wall of Voodoo - "One" by Metallica - "Poison" by Alice Cooper - "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol - "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions - "Talking In Your Sleep" by The Romantics - "Touch Me (I Want Your Body)" by Samantha Fox - "The Warrior" by Scandal - "Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses - "Wrathchild" by Iron Maiden - "Yankee Rose" by David Lee Roth - "Your Love" by The Outfield 1990s - "Breakout" by Foo Fighters - "Cave" by Muse - "Down To Mexico" by Paul Gilbert - "Drain You" by Nirvana - "Even Flow" Pearl Jam - "Everything Zen" by Bush - "Give It Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Holy Wars...The Punishment Due" by Megadeth - "I Am Hell" by White Zombie - "John The Fisherman" by Primus - "Lump" by The Presidents of The United States - "Midlife Crisis" by Faith No More - "Psycho Circus" by Kiss - "Psychobilly Freakout" by The Reverend Horton Heat - "Replica" by Fear Factory - "Sex Type Thing" by Stone Temple Pilots - "Shine" by Collective Soul - "Souls of Black" by Testament - "Who Was In My Room Last Night?" By Butthole Surfers 2000 - "... To Be Loved" by Papa Roach - "According To You" by Orianthi - "Beautiful Mourning" by Machine Head - "Behind Closed Doors" by Rise Against - "Bloodlines" by Dethklok - "Blurry" by Puddle Of Mudd - "Build a Bridge" by Limp Bitzkit - "Chain" by BACK-ON - "Chapter Four" by Avenged Sevenfold - "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings - "Cigarettes, Wedding Bands" by Band of Horses - "Cowboy" by Kid Rock - "Dig" by Incubus - "E-Pro" by Beck - "The Fire and the Fury" by Firewind - "Gasoline" by Audioslave - "Going Under" by Evanesence - "Hard To See" by Five Finger Death Punch - "Henrietta" by The Fratellis - "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf - "If You Want Peace... Prepare for War" by Children of Bodom - "Lasso" by Phoenix - "Lay Down" by Priestess - "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin - "Never Miss a Beat" by The Kaiser Chief - "Now We're History" by Illdisposed - "Not Alone" by All That Remains - "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" by Lostprophets - "Scream" by In Flames - "She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver - "Take It Off" by The Donnas - "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance - "There's No Secrets This Year" by Silversun Pickups - "They Say" by Scars on Broadcast - "Tick Tick Boom" by The Hives - "Through The Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce - "Treat Me Like Your Mother" by The Dead Weather - "Twilight of the Thunder God" by Amon Amarth - "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria 2010 - "Arabella" by Arctic Monkeys - "Bathe Her and Bring Her to Me" by Action Friend - "Black Rain" by Soundgarden - "Crazy Horse" by Black Label Society - "Cry of Achilles" by Alter Bridge - "Dream Genie" by Thunder Bolt - "Dirty's Back" by Baptized In Blood - "Doom 84" by Screaming Females - "Egg" by Shoe - "Get Away" by Yuck - "Light It Up" by Blood Red Shoes - "Moon Pride" by Momoiro Clover Z - "Moonlight Densetsu- Momoiro Clover Z cover" by Momoiro Clover Z - "Megitsune" by Babymetal - "A Moment Forever" by Volbeat - "Queens are trumps" by SCANDAL - "Rize Of The Fenix" by Tenacious D - "Shake Me" by Taddy Porter - "Sockets" by Slaves - "Tongues" by PAWS - "This Means War" by Nickelback Bonus Songs (Rocksmith 2016's Edition's Original Soundtrack) - "Buring a Hole In Your Pockets" by Versus Them - "Child of Light (Rock Melody)" by Ubisoft feat. Aching Head - "Fame + Fortune" by Dinosaur - "The Final Duel" by Karawan - "Girl (This Is For You)" by Playground Kings - "The Light Shines" by Sabaka - "Long Way to The Dragon's Lair" by Seth Chapla - "Rocksmith 2014 Melody" by Ubisoft - "Shut Up and Shred" by Chris Lee - "Techno Is Dead" by The Cyborg Rockers - "We're The Beach Babes" by The Beach Babes - "Welcome To The Outside" by Crimson Category:Ubisoft Category:Rhythm games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Wii U Category:PC games Category:MAC games Category:Macintosh